Blossom and Berserk one-shots
by MrRedSnake
Summary: Even though they were essentially the same person, these two girls couldn't be more different. One lawful good, the other chaotic evil, they were each other's exact opposite, and you know what they say about opposites attracting.
1. Something impulsive

Berserk sat on the edge of a rooftop, looking out on the city she was now forced to inhabit, the City of Townsville, the Powerpunk Girl sighed as she pulled out her pack of cigarettes, lit one up with her laser vision and took a long drag. "You know smoking's bad for you, right?"

Oh good, the fun police have arrived, " _No Blossom, as a matter of fact, I didn't. Thank you for this enlightening bit of information, you've really rocked my world, Sir Austin Bradford Hill_ " she said sarcastically, she took another drag before speaking again "He was the guy that discovered the link between cigarettes and cancer by the way"

Blossom gave her evil twin a confused look, "Why do you know that?"

Berserk shrugged "Doesn't matter. Anyway, what do you want? I'm sure you didn't come up here just to bother me for a medical lecture"

The hero crossed her arms "I came up here to keep an eye on you" she said sternly

"Christ, don't you ever take a break?" she asked, taking one last drag of her smoke and tossing it off the building

"Evil doesn't rest, so neither do I"

Berserk rolled her eyes, "Well, little miss hero, evil is resting right here in front of you, so either take a seat or piss off, I don't care either way. Unless of course you're trying to _foil my evil plot to watch the sunset_ "

Blossom sighed "Fine, but only because I don't trust you enough to leave you alone" she took a seat on the edge next to her evil counterpart

"So where are your sisters? It's weird seeing you without them" Berserk asked, genuinely curious

"Buttercup's patrolling the city and Bubbles is out on a date with Brick" she answered simply, "What about yours'?"

"Brute's out doing whatever and Brat's probably out ruining Bubbles' and Brick's date like the jealous idiot she is" she explained, sighing as she pulled out another cigarette, "Want one?"

Blossom shook her head "No thank you, I'd prefer to keep my lungs clean"

Berserk rolled her eyes "Come on, can't you just do something bad for once in your life?"

"Hey, I've done plenty of bad things"

"Oh yeah? Name one"

Blossom thought for a moment before she came up with something "When I was five, I stole a set of golf clubs"

Berserk gave her a curious look "Why the hell would you steal a set of golf clubs?"

"Well, I wanted to get my dad something nice for fathers day" she answered causing her evil doppelganger to burst into a fit of laughter, "What's so funny?" Blossom asked

"Even when you're breaking the law you're doing it to be nice to someone, you are the biggest goody two shoes I've ever met"

Blossom crossed her arms in a huff "Whatever, I'm not a bad person, I don't really get off on doing bad things"

"Well can you at least do something impulsive?"

"Like what?"

"I don't know, something unexpected! You're so predictable, it's boring. Do something crazy, smoke a cigarette, drink a beer, cut your hair short, kiss another girl, just do something!"

Blossom shrugged "Okay", she then pushed Berserk off the building

"Oh shiiit!" she shouted as she fell, moments later she floated back up and placed herself back in her spot, she laughed lightly "Alright, that was pretty good", she turned to face Blossom only to see her staring back at her, "What? Do I got something on my face?", her double just continued to stare at her, and honestly, it was kind of creeping her out, "Bloss-"

Berserk's sentence was cut short when Blossom's lips came crashing into hers, the kiss only lasting a few seconds before the hero pulled back, "So... was that unexpected enough for you?"

Berserk was still stunned by what had just happened, just barely finding the words to answer "Uh, yeah. Good job"

The two sat in silence for a few minutes before Blossom spoke up "Huh, I guess that was my first kiss"

"Seriously?"

"Well, my first kiss that didn't make someone explode" she specified

"Well uh, it was mine too" Berserk admitted feeling embarrassed, "Wait, what do you mean, make someone explode?" she asked, changing the subject

"It's a long story, I'll tell you some other time"

The evil twin smirked "Oh, so there's gonna be a 'some other time'? I don't think your sisters would be too happy about you hanging out with a villain"

Blossom gave a smirk in return "Like yours' would be ecstatic to hear that you're hanging out with a hero?"

Berserk nodded "Good point. But there's no reason anyone has to know about this, I can keep a secret if you can"

"Sounds good to me" Blossom said, nodding in agreement

The girls sat a while longer as they watched the sun go down on the horizon, a few minutes later Berserk got up to leave, "Same time tomorrow?"

"You know it, somebody's gotta make sure you're not out causing any trouble" Blossom smirked

Berserk rolled her eyes "Whatever, see ya around. Who knows, maybe next time you'll get to second base" she winked before flying away

Blossom watched her leave, blushing as she did, "Yeah, see ya around" she said under her breath.

 **A/N: Guys, I did it again, I found another weird ship I like, and I think I want to do more with it. I might do more Blossom/Berserk one-shots in addition to Bubbles the Ruff and all of the other projects I've been procrastinating because I'm a busy idiot.**

 **So what do you think? Do you want more of this? Let me know with a review.**


	2. It's 3 AM, let's hang

Blossom woke up at around three AM to the sound of her phone buzzing, she looked to see who would be texting her at such a late hour, she sighed "Of course, who else would it be"

She opened up the text to see what her "friend" could possibly need, 'Go to your window'

"She wouldn't" she said knowing damn well she would, Blossom got out of bed and quietly made her way to the window, hoping that the face looking back at her was just her reflection. But no, that evil smirk was too wide to be hers

"Took ya long enough" Berserk said after Blossom opened the window

"Shh, what the heck are you doing here?!" she asked in a hushed scream

Berserk shrugged "I'm bored, wanna hang?"

Blossom looked at her in disbelief "At three in the morning, are you crazy?!"

The evil twin smirked "Is that a trick question? Come on, it's not like you're doing anything else"

"I'm trying to sleep!"

" _Oh wow, look at the fancy princess trying to get a full eight hours of sleep_ " Berserk mocked, "Do you have any idea how lazy you sound right now?"

"Some of us have responsibilities to take care of in the morning"

The punk rolled her eyes "Lame. Just down a Redbull or something if you need to stay awake so bad"

Blossom crossed her arms "Nope, not happening, you're just gonna have to find someone else to hang out with"

Berserk shrugged "Okay" she stuck her head through the window "HEY BUBBLES, YOU WANNA HANG OUT?"

Blossom rushed to put her hand over the other girl's mouth, looking over at her sister's bed to see that she hadn't stirred, she sighed in relief before glaring at her double "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"I told you, I'm bored. So get dressed, the bars just closed and the diners are filled with drunks and tweakers we can freak out" she examined her double and smirked "Unless that cute nightgown is your go-to attire for that kind of thing"

Blossom's face turned red in a combination of anger and embarrassment, "Fine, you win, wait here while I go put something on"

Berserk smiled in victory as she watched her double walk away, a few minutes later Blossom returned fully dressed and climbed out the window, "Damn, do I look that good walking away?"

Blossom rolled her eyes "I wish I knew" she closed the window behind her as she floated next to her evil twin, "Alright, what are we doing? And no, we're not going to diners to freak out drug addicts"

Berserk crossed her arms in a huff "You're no fun", she thought for a moment about what else they could do "Well, the arcade's usually empty around this time, we could go there and I could beat your ass at Mortal Kombat"

"Alright, whatever" Blossom said in a bored tone

" _Woah now, try not to get too excited_ ", the girls flew across town to the 24/7 arcade and bought about fifty bucks worth of tokens when they got there

Blossom started to lighten up a little when they started playing, even winning a few rounds, "HA, FATALITY!" she exclaimed as her character ripped the other's spine out

Berserk watched the screen in awe "Man, this game is so much better in your universe"

"Really? What's it like in your universe?" Blossom asked as she started another match

"There's no blood and the violence is really toned down" she explained, "It's still pretty fun though, Brute really likes it"

"That reminds me, why didn't you do something with your sisters if you were so bored, why'd you have to come to my house and wake me up?"

Berserk shrugged "I don't know, maybe I just wanted to hang out with you, maybe I really enjoy your company, and maybe me and the girls had a fight and you were the only person I could stand to be around right now"

Blossom looked at her double sadly "Sorry to hear about that"

"Don't be. Besides, at least I've got you to vent to, I'm pretty sure Brute's out burning down a forest or something"

Blossom sighed "And I'm probably gonna have to deal with that tomorrow" the girls were quiet for a moment before they both started laughing, the match ended and Blossom reached for another token when she realized they were out, "What the heck? How'd we go through fifty bucks worth of tokens already?"

"Well we have been here for two hours"

"What?" Blossom looked down at her watch "Oh man, I've gotta back home"

"What's your rush? It's not like you get up at the break of dawn, do you?"

"No, I get up at eight and my sisters get up at ten"

"Then what are you worried about? You've got a whole five hours before you need to get back"

She made a fair point but Blossom was still weary, "I don't know"

Berserk grinned "Come on, let's go watch the sunrise"

The girls flew up to their favorite building top which they've essentially turned into an outdoor clubhouse, Berserk switched on the radio she kept there and tuned it to her favorite alternative rock station much to Blossom's displeasure, "Do we really have to listen to this?"

"You want to change it?" Berserk pulled the tuning knob off and handed it to Blossom with a smirk "Here ya go"

Blossom rolled her eyes at her best friend's antics, 'Wait, best friend? When did that happen?' she thought to herself as the song came to an end and the DJ's voice took over the airwaves

"That was Sugar by System Of A Down, I'm your host Billy RedSnake and you're listening to ALT103, Townsville's one and only alternative rock station, up next is Three Days Grace with I Hate Everything About You", the song faded in and was surprisingly slow and easy going, even Blossom had to admit that it sounded pretty nice

Berserk started swaying to the music, "Dance with me"

Blossom's eyes widened in surprise "What?"

"Come on, just do it" Berserk grabbed her heroic counterpart by the hands and continued to sway back and forth as Blossom started to do the same, Berserk started to sing along when the chorus started up " _I, hate, everything about you. Why, do I, love you. I, hate, everything about you. Why, do I, love you_ ". They continued swaying as the sun came up and the song ended, Berserk laughed lightly "Blossom, you're staring again"

Blossom shook her head "Oh, sorry about that. I uh, I think I'm gonna get going now"

"Alright, if you insist", she smirked "But you might want to let go of my hand first"

'No I don't' she thought to herself, "Right, sorry" she laughed nervously as she let go, "Well, see ya"

"Later"

Blossom flew away toward her house, her mind wrought with thoughts 'Okay, so I'm best friends with one of my worst enemies, that's fine, I can live with that, this is gonna be just fine as long as I don't tell Buttercup or-', her train of thought was interrupted when she pretty much crashed into something blue and yellow "Bubbles? What are you doing out so early?"

"Uh nothing, you can't prove anything!" the blonde Powerpuff exclaimed

Blossom crossed her arms and looked at her sister skeptically, "You were out with Brick."

Bubbles' eyes widened "How'd you know?"

"You've got a hickey" she answered simply

"WHAT?!" she pulled out a cosmetic mirror to confirm that there was indeed a bruise on her neck, "Shoot! I told him he was being too rough", Bubbles put the mirror away and looked at her sister in realization "Wait, what are you doing out?"

"Uh, nothing" Blossom said, slightly panicked

"Oh really? Then why are you sweating so much?"

"I uh, I-" the usually confident leader was at a loss for words

Bubbles giggled "Okay calm down. It's alright, your secret's safe with me"

"My secret?"

"Yeah, I know you'll tell me and Buttercup all about your new boyfriend when you're ready. See ya at home"

As Bubbles flew away, Blossom just floated there in surprise "Boyfriend?"

 **A/N: Hey look, I made another one. So yeah, there's no real schedule for these, I'm just gonna upload them whenever.**

 **Follow and review if you want to see more.**


	3. Pulling punches

The Puffs were all in their room relaxing while they waited for the next big catastrophe when the hotline started buzzing to signal that said catastrophe had come, Blossom rushed to answer the phone "What's going on Mayor?" she asked confidently

The Mayor's panicked voice rang over the phone "Blossom, the Powerpunk Girls are destroying the city and we need you girls to stop them!"

The confidence in Blossom's voice left as she heard this "The uh, the Powerpunk Girls?"

"Yes! We need you girls to stop them right now!" the Mayor exclaimed

Being a hero that's best friends with a villain, Blossom knew that this would happen sooner or later, she knew she had to do her job and protect the city but the idea of hurting Berserk had grown far less appealing as of late. Still, she knew it had to be done, "Alright Mayor, we're on our way" she hung up the phone and turned to her sisters, "Come on girls, the Punks are terrorizing the town again"

Buttercup grinned and cracked her knuckles, "Perfect, I've got a score to settle with Brute after last time"

The girls followed the path of destruction that the Punks left across town, they found their evil twins in the middle of the city causing one hell of a commotion, "Took you long enough to get here" Berserk said to the heroes

Brute smirked at her heroic counterpart "Hey Buttercup, you ready for another beat down?"

"Bring it, Bitch!"

"Buttercup, watch your language" Blossom commanded, she turned her attention back to the Punks "Alright, we can do this the easy way or the hard way. So what's it gonna be?", her answer came in the form of Brute throwing a taxi at her and knocking her to the ground "Alright, hard way it is"

The girls all paired up with there respective evil counterparts and commenced to fighting, they were then promptly defeated. Right before the battle ended, the leader of the Punks tackled Blossom to the ground and whispered in her ear "Meet me at our spot later", and then flew off with her sisters.

The girls flew home, disgruntled over their latest battle, Blossom cleaned herself up and got ready to leave, however, when she tried to do so she was stopped by Buttercup "Where are you going?"

"Out" Blossom answered simply as she continued toward the window, "I'll be back later, don't wait up for me" she said as she flew out the window and made her way to her and Berserk's building top hangout

Berserk was already there, waiting patiently on the old couch they'd gotten from the dump and listening to the radio as she read a magazine, she looked out at the horizon and saw her goody two shoes best friend flying toward her, she tossed the magazine to the side as Blossom landed and sat next to her, "So… you wanna tell me what that was all about today?" she asked, not wasting any time to get to the point

"What do you mean? You guys were causing trouble so we tried to stop you" Blossom explained, "I still stand by what I said, I'm not gonna stop saving the day just because we're friends"

Berserk nodded "No of course not, I wouldn't have it any other way. But you didn't save the day this time, did you"

Blossom rolled her eyes "Did you seriously ask me to come up here just so you could gloat?"

"Why would I gloat over a victory I didn't earn?"

Blossom's eyes widened in surprise "W-what?"

"Don't play dumb, it doesn't fit your archetype" Berserk said, eyeing her double with accusation, "I know you went easy on me today, you had plenty of chances to do some real damage and you ignored all of them" she explained

Blossom knew there was no use denying it, she'd been caught and it was time to fess up "Okay fine, you're right, I was pulling my punches"

"Why?"

"Because… I didn't want to hurt you" she answered shyly, Berserk then promptly smacked her in the back of the head "OW! What the heck was that for?!"

"For being an idiot you stupid bitch!" Berserk shouted back "Blossom, I like fighting you, I love it, as a matter of fact, it's probably the most fun I ever get to have!"

"More fun than destroying the city?"

"Tons more" she answered to Blossom's surprise, "Back in Vilestown, there was no one to stop me and my sisters from doing whatever the hell we wanted, except for that useless freaking monkey and the other pathetic excuses for heroes, there was barely any challenge to it. Then that weird demonic drag queen brought us here to destroy you guys and we finally had an enemy that put up a real fight, it was exciting, it was fun. So don't you dare try to end that because you ' _don't wanna hurt me'_ , I'm a tough girl and I'm more than capable of beating the skirt off you without you taking a dive"

Blossom crossed her arms "Oh, is that so?"

"Yeah, you want a demonstration?" Berserk asked in a challenging tone

"Maybe I do" she answered, only to be promptly tackled to the ground, the two girls started fighting, not holding back this time, laughing all the while as they did

As the two playfully fought above the town, they hadn't noticed the crowd that had formed to watch the battle, including a news van that streamed the event live on television. Meanwhile, at the Utonium household, the Professor, Bubbles, and Buttercup watched the fight, cheering Blossom on the whole time, "That explains where she went, she must've wanted a rematch" Buttercup reasoned

"Wow, she's really going all out. Who'd have guessed she could be so competitive" Bubbles said

Blossom and Berserk continued to roughhouse over the city until Berserk tackled her double to the ground and pinned her down, "Give up yet?" she asked with a smirk

"Not a chance" Blossom answered with a grin

"Come on, I've pretty much already won" Berserk pointed out, "Just what do you think you're gonna do to turn the tables on me?"

Blossom smirked deviously "Something impulsive"

"Wha-" Berserk was cut off once again by Blossom's lips connecting with her own

The kiss probably would've deepened had Blossom not been pulled out of the moment by the shocked gasps of the surrounding crowd, she began to panic as she realized exactly what was happening 'Oh god no, what the hell did I just do?!' she tried hard to think of some way to save herself from the situation she'd gotten herself into, she decided on the first plan that came to mind and kicked her evil double off of herself and into the sky. She quickly got up and composed herself, adopting a fake air of confidence as she yelled into the sky "NEXT TIME THINK TWICE BEFORE YA MESS WITH OUR TOWN AGAIN!", the crowd burst into a collective cheer at their hero's victory, seemingly forgetting what had just occurred,

As she flew away Blossom's phone vibrated to signal that she'd gotten a text from Berserk 'Nice save Hot-lips, gimme a call when you're ready for round 2 ;)'

Blossom rolled her eyes at the message and typed back 'Don't be weird'

Berserk replied after a moment 'Of course not, I would never want to seem weird to the girl that just kissed me out of nowhere before throwing me into the stratosphere', her sarcasm was apparent even through the text. Still, Blossom couldn't help but feel a little bad

'Sorry about that by the way'

'Don't be, it was hilarious, I've never laughed harder in my life'

'Where did you land anyway?'

"I didn't" Berserk said, seemingly appearing out of nowhere, Blossom was surprised by the sudden appearance of her best friend but she was downright shocked when said best friend pulled her into a deep kiss, Berserk broke it off a moment later only to go right back in for another one, she smirked after pulling back once again, "There, now we're even" she then leaned in for one more, this one just a small peck "And now you owe me one. Later bestie!"

She flew away, leaving a stunned Blossom just floating there in the middle of the sky to process what had just happened.

Blossom was greeted by her family when she finally got home, "Blossom we saw your fight with Berserk on the news, you were so awesome!" Bubbles said excitedly

"Yeah, you really kicked that ugly bitch's ass" as the words left Buttercup's mouth, she was smacked hard across the face by the leader in pink

The room became dead silent, everyone shocked at Blossom's harsh reaction including the redhead herself, it wasn't until almost a minute later that she spoke up "Buttercup, I told you to watch your language"

 **A/N: And there's another one. Oh boy, this was a fun one.**

 **Also, I realize now that one-shot may not be the most appropriate term for these, being that they all technically follow one continuity, but whatever, I ain't changing the title now.**

 **Be sure to follow and review if you want more.**


End file.
